The Heir
by sweetnessnme
Summary: Elizabeth Cousland is fighting the Blight with her fellow Grey Warden and their band of misfits, joining a nation being torn apart, building a army, raising funds, trying to keep everyone alive, all while hiding a HUGE secret...Is it possible, could she really be...Pregnant! Read and find out the answers, is she or isn't she. If she is Whom is the father?
1. Chapter 1

"I had heard many a tales of the great beauty of Highever, who knew that the rumors were true? Bryce has held back on me." King Cailian said in a deep husky voice as he watched the stunning young Cousland walk across the bridge away from Duncan. After their brief introduction and stunning realization as to whom the beauty was, Cailian couldn't keep his eyes off her. Elizabeth Cousland had come from a highly prestige bloodline, in fact had not his father stepped up she would be royalty now and he a high ranking Lord.

"Any word from her Majesty?" a deep voice asked, Cailian heard the annoyance and light scold in the speaker's voice. Being caught ogling a women wasn't new, sadly it had happened more lately even his father-in-law had caught him a time or two, but non ever corrected him or scolded like this voice did. In fact it was like having his father with him again, looking away from the gentle sway of Elizabeth hips he turned to see Duncan had doubled back to where he stood;just beyond the entrance to Ostagar.

Smiling with a small amount of embarrassment in his eyes he turned his attention to Duncan. "Anora is well of last reports, thank you for your concern." Cailian fought to not fidget under Duncan's knowing eyes, _Blasted rouges, know everything...or is it because of being a grey warden? maybe it is just Duncan._ As if reading his thoughts Duncan replied, "It is me your majesty. I have known you for years, though you are well schooled in politics. I am well-trained in Bullshit, of which you just spuid! The truth if you please."

Sighing heavily Cailian looked around noting that they were not fully alone solders stood a few feet away and could over hear, giving Duncan a pointed look, which to most would look as though the king was putting the mighty Grey Warden commander in his place, but in truth he communicated with his eyes they would talk else where so as not to be over heard. The Battle was in 2 days, there was a lot to prepare, but maker please let Duncan forget this conversation. Duncan nodded in understanding before bowing his head then walking away towards the Wardens camp site. The stirrings of an idea where coming to him and he would be damned if anyone would stand in his way.

Duncan had said to walk around explore and when ready to find a ginger warden named Alistair. That was easier said than done, she had wondered around camp for over an hour now looking for a man who fit the description with no such luck, and growing extremely frustrated. Feeling a presence behind her Elizabeth turned around to find a fancy armored man approaching her.

"Warden," he greeted with a slight bow, before taking out a parchment from his pouch handing it to her. Looking down it bore the royal seal. Looking back up confused at the messenger he explained.

"His Majesty request the honor of your presence for evening meal, he said as to further discuss the situation with Highever, if you were to ask."

Nodding her head to returned to her tent to changed, raised as she was she could not ignore her breeding, though on a battle field if summoned by the king you came dressed appropriately. That didn't mean she liked it. Having switched her armor for fine linen she followed the solder whom was to escort her apparently to his tent.

The royal tent was gold and the largest one here, with a knock on the wood post before the tent entrance and a "Enter" Elizabeth stood in the middle of the tent floored at how big it was inside as well. The furniture was ment for comfort not battle. Rich smells assailed her nose as a bountiful spread was laid out on a table, taking quick note that only 2 place sittings were laid out. His Majesty, King Cailian was in another part of the tent what appeared to be a bedroom where the king was in the middle of changing out of his armor. Gracious he was gorgeously tan, quickly removing her eyes and turning around to allow privacy, she felt a flush rise on her cheeks.

"Sorry your Majesty, I didn't mean to..." to what? see him in the middle of changing! but he left the curtan up and bid entrance, she had no reason to be ashamed.

"Come forward." His velvety voice commanded.

"Your Majesty?" confused she slightly turned to look at him to see if he was talking to another but looking now no one else was here all the servant staff that had been here a moment ago were now gone.

"I require assistance, or would you rather dine with a walking piece of metal all night?"

She could not hold back the laugh that escaped so suddenly from his unexpected humor. Breathing deeply she walked over to the king and started to unfasten his gauntlets. Keeping her eyes on her task she did not notice how her nearness greatly effected the kings breathing, or how he stared at her, trying desperately to memorize her face and every feature of her body that can be seen. 'Maker she was beautiful.'

There was a pregnant pause, her hands stilled but she still did not look at him. The silence stretched til finally she spoke, "Excuse me your majesty, what did you say?" Only then did he realize he had spoke his thought, eyes slightly rounded from surprise at himself, such a babe thing to do, and not even realize. A slight flush worked its way up his face til the tips of his ears where a bright pink. She looked up having still not receiving an answer to see the King of Fereldon blushing, Maker did he look tempting blushing like a school lad barely out of short stays. He seemed frozen in shock and embarrassment, she had heard tales of the 'Casanova king" whom would bed just about anything with a skirt on. But to look on him now those tales must be rumors brought on by possibly scorned women whom were turned away for NOT turning his head.

A mischievous gleam in her eye, she decided the only way to break this stalemate was to have some fun. "Does his Majesty think I'm pretty?" she asked in a sultry voice she'd heard her late sister-in-law use to tease her brother with. Seeing him gulp but not answer she decided to push a little more, running her hand up his still armored chest to his shoulders where buckles she expertly unclasped, making quick work of disarming him. All the while giving him what she hoped were seduced eyes and continued to purr her questions/taunts.

"Would my leige like to 'royally inspect' me, one never knows if I might be concealing anything."

"Are you telling me to search you? or that your going to assignats me!" His voice slightly higher than before but it's a start from silence.

"His Grace would enjoy an assignation I'm sure..." Elizabeth said as she gracefully covered her mouth to laugh, all the while teasing him with her eyes. Gracious she is teasing him! Recovering finally from his blunder, he decided it was time to see how far she'd go with her game. She had already disrobed him of his chest plate, gauntlets & shoulder plates, as well as the padding that when underneath, his boots already had been removed from a servant. Leaving his shin & thigh guards, looking at her now with hunger in his eyes. "My lady Cousland, you seem to have forgotten the rest of my armor."

Looking mildly shocked with a flush on her cheeks,"Oh, my King surely you do not require assistance with the rest..."

"Oh but my Lady I do, I find myself quite stiff and unable to move.."he said in a contrary voice, like it should be all but obvious. Snapping his fingers he motioned for her to continue disrobing him.

Finding herself swallowing hard now, she stepped closer to him, kneeling at his feet. Elizabeth looked up to see if he jest, but no the look of expectation & elation was prominent, the latter not quite making since. Elizabeth removed his shin guards first then reaching up untying the thigh guards and looking into his eyes she all but stop breathing. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen directed at her before, like he wanted to devour her and knew how she would taste. The air grew heated almost like it was in the middle of summer not early fall. Heart racing, blood pumping, was there a mage in here, cause there was electricity here...

Pulling the guard down his legs, she was met face to face with a very large bulge in his pants she couldn't help the gasp or the flush that rose to her cheeks, seriously she must look like a tomato right now. He seemed unabashed about his manhood straining to see her.

Cailian reach down gently grabbing hold of her hand, one to not scare her, but also to make sure she didn't run. Helping her stand he brought her close to him, moving slowly like she was a skittish doe and he a hungry lion. For truly that is how he felt, but he remained slow and patient to give her enough time to say no. She did not, he brought his lips down on hers and he swore he heard Andrastate singing, she was sweet and mouth-watering. He had to have more, slowly backing her up to the bed he continued his assault on her mouth plundering her til he could think no more, the earth could end that moment and he wouldn't know, or care.

All his life he had been told whom he will play with, fight with, lay with, marry. His whole life had been laid out for him since before his birth, and he followed where he was led. Never really complaining or pitching a fit, til it came to the Grey Wardens. He had fought Logain tooth & nail for their assistance and then that he would be in the front lines with them. Victory's hard fought & won, now this. He wanted her the moment he met her, and he would have her!

Falling down on the bed with Lady Elizabeth beneath him, her hands in his hair, (Maker he loved the feel of her playing with his hair.) pulling him closer to her, as if she were just as hungry for him as he was for her. Pulling back slightly to look at her, to commit this moment to memory, her eyes normally a breath-taking sky blue where now a midnight blue, lost in passion. Her breath coming in short quick gasps, pink glowing skin, Maker she was beautiful.

Cailian started caressing up her arms, then her shoulders, her neck, slowly down her chest. finding her nipples already standing at attention for him. Lightly scrapping a nail over them pulling a moan out of her. Moving his hand lower to the hem of her dress before hooking it up so he might caress her legs, slowly moving back up til he reached her hip, where she jerked at his touch.

Elizabeth groaned into his kiss, Maker she couldn't think at all with him kissing and touching her. Never before had anyone touched her like this, she was slightly scared but mostly shaken. She didn't know what to do, should she tell him no, could she? He was her king after all, did people tell him no? If she was still Lady Elizabeth Cousland she could say no, maybe. But now that she was a Warden she held no power of a noble women. Was she ready for this, was this normal? Did he think she was normally like this or that he could do this because she was a civilian now?

Before she could get her head around what she should do, Cailains had removed her undergarment and his hand was playing at her entrance between her legs. She yelped in surprise, "mm, I take it my Lady likes." Cailian said in response to her noise. He lightly stroked her surprised at how wet she already was for him. Finding her nub he rubbed it, she squirmed and groaned beneath him in ecstasy. His loose trousers where extremely tight and uncomfortable, wanting release from his captivity, Cailian leaned back to support his weight on his knees while he released his manhood one-handed.

With his other hand he rubbed Elizabeth's clit with his thumb as he pushed two fingers in to her entrance, it was tight, and warm. She moaned louder with each thrust of his fingers, soon very soon, she was almost ready for him. He kept it up as he leaned down and undid the strings on the front of her dress. exposing her voluptuous breast. Creamy white mounds with dark rose-pink nipples peaked and begging to be suckled.

Bending his head down he took one peek into his mouth sucking, then holding it between his teeth while his toung flicked back and forth. Elizabeth had started to buck against his hand, while pulling his head closer with one hand and gripping the sheets with the other. Throwing her head back and forth, she was so close to her climax. Taking his other hand he grabbed her other nipple and lightly squeezed; that did it she let out a scream that had his ears ringing. Cailians dick twitched at the sound as well as if pleased. Pulling out his hand it was coated with her fluids, licking his hand clean and enjoying the sweet and tangy taste he knew she'd be. He positions himself at her entrance waiting there as she came back down to look at him as he thrusted into her.

In that moment he wished he had gone slower, He entered her completely in one full thrust. Realizing to late, she had been a virgin as he broke her maiden head. She yelled out in pain, clawing his shoulder and back. Tears tricked down her face as she bit her bottom lip and turned her head. Cailian was at a lose at first, he had never been with a virgin, even Anora wasn't a virgin when she came to their marital bed. Nor any of the other women he had been with. He knew normally it is painful, and he normally took care to make sure they were extra wet for him, he knew he was a big man, not just in length but in width as well.

He bit his lip to focus and keep still as she adjusted to him.

"Is that it, don't you move or something" Elizabeth asked pain still laced her words.

"I'm waiting til you custom to my size, then the pain will receded and I'll continue,-"

"I'll not grow accustom to your size, just continue please..."

"Lady Cous-"

"Elizabeth, please..I'm no longer Lady Cousland, she died with her family in Highever. Besides I think we are intimate enough to be on first name bases, don't you."

Cailian looked down at her, Elizabeth was putting on a brave face but her tears betrayed her, her face was turned away from him, the candle light catching on her tears as they silently rolled down her face. This is a strong and proud women. Reaching out and capturing her chin with his hand he turned her face to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Might I beg for my lady's forgiveness,-"

"I told you-"

"Shhh," Cailian placed a his thumb over her lips to keep her from interrupting him again. "I have heard what you said, however you are in my tent, in my bed, and in my arms as such you are my Lady, Lady Elizabeth. I must humbly beg your forgiveness my dear. I did not know, but that doesn't matter I should have taken more care with you. I lost my head and I harmed you in the process. I did not show you the joys of making love, and now you wish it over and done. Whist I wish to remain with you and show you the right way, that this can and should be pleasurable and fun, not painful and rushed like a dirty little secret. My lady please let me show you how it should be, or die trying."

Silent tears came faster down her face, seeing a man, nay a King beg her forgiveness and asking for another chance. Words failed her, quietly nodding her head in acceptance. She breathed a sigh of relief when at last the pain faded to just a dull ache..

Cailian felt her wiggle and sighed in relief, not only would he get another chance with her, but he felt she was now accustom to his size. Slowly he started to move, he could see her brow furrow ever so slightly, taking care to go slow and gentle he leaned over and placed kisses on her brow, eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth..til she opened her mouth and he could taste her again.

Slowly the tension was building again in her stomach like before, she didn't know what it was but she liked the feelings it led to the last time. Pulling him closer, grinding more to him, just letting her body take over and do as it pleased seemed to build the fire more. Gasping as she was on the brink, she grabbed Cailians ass cheek and pulled him closer, bringing him deeper. He picked up speed thrusting in deeper, harder, faster til at last she fell over the edge. Screaming 'Cailian' name as she came, he pumped a few more time before he spilled his hot seed into her. Collapsing on her to catch his breath, when he realized he must be crushing her he went to move to the side, only to notice she had wrapped herself tightly to him and wasn't letting go.

Chuckling and held on to her in return as he rolled on to his back, bringing her on top of him as they were still joined together. Maker, Cailian couldn't remember another time when he felt like his head was going to pop off as he came. The others had all been experienced and not nearly as tight. Anora was experienced and tight but knew how to get you off quickly so you could get off her. She looked at the marriage bed as a chore she must endure. Never had she seemed eager or excited to take part. Yet here was a beautiful, strong, proud women whom is inexperienced but was highly responsive and seemed to enjoy love-making once the unpleasantness was over.

Cailian had found what he did not know he was seeking, and he wanted to keep her.

END OF M SCENCE!

"Might I ask your majesty about something?" Elizabeth asked, with hesitation, not meeting Cailians eyes across the small table that was over flowing with food. Once they had finished both remembered there was food, and starving after the activity, decided to partake in evening meal together. They had been having fun with small chat.

"Of course, as long as My Lady will dispence with the formality and call me Cailian."

"Very well, I expect the same curtsy in return though. Cailian"

"As you wish Elizabeth." A huge grin on his face he looked at her expectantly.

"Not that I didn't enjoy myself, your Maj- Cailian. But one must wonder why."

"Why what my dear"  
"Why me? It is no secret that you are married. For a few years now, Why be unfaithful, why now?"

Cailian was caught completely off guard, had he known she would ask this he would have prepared a line or maybe a distraction. As it was his brain was flying to try to find a political answer to her question but what came out was anything but.

"Do you believe this the first indiscretion I've ever done?" his tone seemingly cold. Inwardly he cringed, he enjoyed her, he was not ready to see the fun end so soon, or at all.

"I- um..well, I had thought" she felt like such a fool, of course he hadn't been faithful. Why would he suddenly choose now to change, for her; she is nobody special. But she had hoped.

Seeing the hurt, and self-condemnation he couldn't allow her to continue, leaning forward resting his elbows on the table,(Something his Nan would have a heart seizure about) He started to tell her his story..How since before he was born his life had been laid out for him, all his decisions made, how he never fought back, or said no. Not even when in love with a minor nobleman's daughter, his father told him, His wife was already chosen, and to "Bang that sweet red-head and be done with her"

"Anora and I were raised together, we would play with my uncle Teagan in the garden as children. Anora had always loved Teagan since then, Her and I fought bitterly, she was to pig-headed and I refused to not make decision whist I played. I was prince after all." chuckling he continued. "It wasn't till I was 14 Anora 13 that I walked in on her...servicing Teagan who was 17. I had just met Lady Alice Wolfe, as I said she was from a minor noble family."

"Lady Alice was your first, how sweet."

"Not quite my dear, you see though I had met her I had not fell in love yet. After seeing Anora and Teagan I had a slight...problem." Coughing uncomfortably and readjusting in his seat he continued.

"I didn't know where to go, and I was terribly embarrassed so I went to my room, there was a servant in their cleaning, and she saw my .. problem. She was my first, She was in her early 20's." stopping do to her loud gasp that caught his attention, looking up at her she was floored!

"WHAT! How could she take advantage of a child!"

"I was not quite a child my dear, and later she tried to say she was with child, claiming a royal bastard."  
"And was she?"

"She was with child but not mine. " silence fell on them for a moment before Cailian continued.

"For a time I attempted to woo women, and it worked more than I thought. Only to find I was a pawn in their game. Whom could conceive the royal bastard first." he said with venom in is voice. His eyes were no longer focused on here, but a time in the past.

"I'm sorry, Cailian. I do not plan to get with child though-" waving off Elizabeth's unrest.

"No, My dear I know you don't. But if you should it's alright. Truthfully I need an heir to the throne. Now more than ever." he grew silent still lost in his past.

"What of your queen, is she not willing to give you an heir?"

"Weather she is willing or not is besides the point, she can not. She had been found barren, I addressed thus before I left, but with the 'blight' I was called away before I made the official pronouncement. The papers had been drawn and signed, she is no more queen but in name only."

"How does she feel about that? and Logain?"

"Does it matter? They knew of her condition before we wed! Yet still I was forced into that farce of a marriage. Anora is now free to love whom she chooses, Logain, well Logain is commander of my army's, and my fathers most trusted friend. I wonder if he still see's me as a boy or my father..."

I sat a moment watching him as he pondered over these things, I am sure he never ment to tell me all this. He had revealed more than he wanted to, but whether it was the drinks or late hour, or the simple needing a sounding ear to listen to his troubles; Cailian was a troubled man and a ruler with a country on his shoulders. and for all that he is still so young, at only 25, he had worries most never have. Wanting to make him feel better and get his mind off his troubles, Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. He looked up in to her blue eyes as she stratled his hips, sitting in his lap facing him. She leaned forward and kissed him as she let her hands explore his hard chest, finding the hem of his tunic she lifted it over his head, returning to kiss her way down.

"Not that I don't enjoy this Elizabeth, but what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm only starting what you promised to show me rightly."

"Oh, then by all means continue.." he ended in laughter as she playfully smacked his bare chest. Capturing her lips again in a deep passionate kiss. Cailian wrapped his arm around her waist as the other hand grabbed her ass. Standing up Elizabeth in his arms, he carried her to the bed to ravish her through the night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I sorry it had been a whole week or more since I posted, sorry for miss spellings or what not, I actually am replaying the game getting character set up ready for Inquisition...SOOOOOOOOO excited! I also know this chapter is shorter, but I got more coming soon, and longer. **

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

**I DON'T OWN D.A. but I love messing with them :P**

It had been 2 days since Elizabeth arrived at Ostegar with Duncan, on that first day Cailian had laid claim to her, and by now EVERYONE there knew it. A large portion were there for her 'walk of shame' that first morning when she tried to sneak out of the kings tents. Bumping into the guards on duty who were not there when she came in, and by the look of surprise and the commotion they made; they didn't know she was with-in. The commotion got the attention of several units doing morning routes. To then be accused by guard #1 to be a thief, guard #2 suggested she was a assassin sent to kill the king. Guard #3 was going along those lines as well but that the darkspawn sent her! guards #4 & 5 had her in cuffs and were half dragging half pulling her to Logians tent to 'work this out'.

'Logain was the last man she wanted to see at the moment considering what she had done last night with his daughters husband, official or not.' Looking up to see he was already out of his tent and heading her way with fury in his eyes. Just as Logain joined the party so did Duncan. There was yelling and names thrown around, but Duncan remained calm and respectful, but firm.

"I don't bloody give a shit if she is a Grey Warden, or the makers bride herself. I run this army and she will be made a example of if we are to keep order. I will not have men or women sneaking about assassinating or deserting on my watch!" Logain ranted at Duncan.

"I understand."

"What!" I had been mostly ignoring the conversation on principle do to the names being thrown at me. Til I heard Duncan agree with Logain, that got my full and undivided attention. My eyes round is surprise, I had expected many things to happen today, but not Duncan my commander to agree I needed to be made a 'example of'! What the bloody hell did that mean anyway. As I opened my mouth to protest quite loudly Duncan continued with the now quite Logain.

"I agree, her actions were not befitting a Grey Warden, vows or not. I as her Commander will punish her as befitting her crime." Duncan finished with a calm but authoritative voice. Logain was speechless for a moment with his mouth hanging open as were the guards in our group. Regaining his wits Logain protested, "Be that as it may Warden, this is still MY camp, and My army! My men are witness to, and I will have order!" Just as Logain was getting started a throat cleared behind me that had my guards & those all around bowing at the waist (one guess who it was) guard 4 & 5 forcing me on my knees.

"Pardon the interruption and all since you decided to have this rather loud discussion in front of my tent, I assume you were on your way to bring this to me. Seeing as this is MY tent, and My Army, and these are My men, as well the Wardens are My guest." Though King Cailian had not raised his voice, it was heard by all, as was the gentle reminder as to whom was King.

"Your majesty, I was-"

"It is nothing to worry about your majesty." Logain said,

"Really, didn't sound like nothing, what with all the yelling at this ungodly hour."

"I have simply been informing the Warden that any indiscretion warden or no, will be handled by me" Logain grounded out.

"Your Majesty if I may speak?" asked Duncan, waiting for the king to nod. When he did he continued.

"With all do respect your highness, the Wardens are a natural party. We do not pledge alliance to anyone, there for we do not fall into anyone's jurisdiction to punish. We are our own, and we punish or commend our own. I understand someone must answer for her crime, but as her Commander that falls to me." Duncan stopped as Cailian raised his hand in a silence jester. He stepped up next to me looking down with his loose hair covering his face he winked at me, before looking up and addressing the point I had wanted to make before he joined us.

"What were her crimes?" he asked simply. Looking at the arresting guards they could not answer. Cailian turned his gaze on the others, finally guard #2 stepped forward, bowing his head he answered. "We's saw her sneak out of your tent we did. Caught her in the act of trying to assassinate you, your grace"

Cailian laughed out loud, all around us the guards looked lost, all but Logain & Duncan. Duncan looked agitated at Cailian, while Logain looked murderous. When Cailian finally stopped laughing he ordered my freedom.

"Cailian,-"

"Enough Logain, I have spoken. Duncan, from now Elizabeth is to be the representative of the Wardens, any business you might have with me, please send her to discuss it." He turned addressing the camp and all the solders standing around. "Let it be known, this Warden, her and her alone has full access to me & my tent at anytime she so chooses, under no circumstance are you to stop her." Just as he was about to reënter his tent he turned around and added, "And NONE are to touch her!" in a threatening voice that left quite a few solders soiling themselves.

Well great, if it wasn't obvious enough with the recruit dealing with the king personally and giving me carblonge of his tent and person publicly, the few idiots who didn't get what he was really sawing, sure enough got it after his parting command. "None are to touch her" might as well put a giant target board on my forehead. Here I was worried about few speculating eyes catching me sneak out of his tent this early in the morn. Plus explaining to my Commander why I wasn't in my tent last night, tops. But nothing like this, The King,(cause at the moment I am so mad at him right now I can't even think of him with a name!) just officially named me his mistress! Weather he plans for more or not remains to be seen, as it stands now though. He is still a married man in the eyes of his people, I am a 'home wrecker' a lowly whore.

I was seeing red, staring were 'the King' and disappeared behind the tent folds. Duncan must have seen my face, for he not so gently grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the grey warden tents. Once inside the main tent, Duncan's I assume. I ripped my arm from his hold and turned, letting out a blood curdling scream. "I had never in all my life been so...so...AHHHHH! What the bloody hell was he thinking! How dare he! I'm going to kill that stupid son of a B-"

"Temper your self young Cousland, like it or not he is still your King. What you speak is treason, and no amount of talk or favor will get you out of that crime."

"You know what he said, what he has done...what it means!" treacherous tears came to my eyes.

"...Yes I know." Duncan looked sad, almost regretful for what I do not know.

"Why would he do this to me? I thought" sighing I plopped down in the nearest chair.

"...What did you think would happen when you serve yourself up on a silver platter?" I gasped looking up at Duncan that now stood before me, looking down on me like a father scolding his child. His voice was not masseuse, but disappointed.

"I, I thought"

"You thought what, that after meeting him for a few minutes he was different, that you were special. That he truly cared for you, that he'd leave his wife; your Queen Anora and marry you!"

Silence answered his accusation and questions, I felt so small. Closing my eyes so he couldn't see my tears. Taking a deep breath, I stood back straight and chin up. "It doesn't matter what I thought, what is done, is done. There is no changing that, I will simply have to avoid him as best I can, hopefully my stigma will die down once everyone sees I will not bend so easily to the Kings whims."

"You forget my dear, you are now the Wardens representative, it will be hard for you to avoid him, when we meet several times a day for meetings, some with other dignitary, some alone, in his tent."

"Blighted nug humping Bastard!"

"Whoo, what did I do now?" Alistair asked in a jesting manner as he entered the tent caring a bowl of hot porridge and a scroll with a seal on it.

"Not you Alistair, is that for me?" Duncan asked reaching for the scroll in his hand, only to have Alistair hand him the bowl of food instead.

"Nngh, no the Porridge is for you the letter is for Lady Cousland." Alistair looked comical in the way he at once noticed how Duncan didn't want the food Alistair had made, and sad about having to give the scroll to me.

"Thank you Alistair, but I'm not quite that hungry this morning."

"Bullocks Duncan, you haven't eaten anything since last eve, and I know your starving..Grey Warden appetite and all." Alistair shoved the food at Duncan again, watching to make sure he ate something. I'd have laughed but I was zero in on the scroll in my hand bearing the royal seal. Breaking it open to see in beautiful script a elegant 'request' (command) for my presence in the kings tents.

Sighing cause I know there is no way around this I head to my tent to clean up, and change in to my armor. No more will I dress to impress his royal highness.

_**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so unless I get some motivation & free time. I might not be updating til after summer. I have my god-daughter/Niece here for the summer and she is young and energetic :) She is 11 with the energy of a 3 year old and the attitude of a 15 year old..lol...FUN! I enjoy spending time with her, I didn't have her last summer, but so excited to have her now. ANYWHO, I pre-wrote this chapter so you have something, and like I said if I get free time & motivation I might post something up, even if it a small teaser..better than nothing right! lol... I hope. Also have 2 trips coming up. So Busy!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own D.A or anything affiliated with them. (don't know if I mentioned that before so I am now!)**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R! We live for them...or die from them if they are mean!**

"You summoned me mil Lord." I grumbled out between biting teeth. Though I know I can't not ignore a summons or Command it didn't mean I couldn't fantasize about all the things I wanted to say to him, to do to him. A gasp interrupted my mind prattle.

"How dare you, you will address your king with the proper greeting child." A old women in chanter garbs screeched at me.

"Enough, Leave us." The king said without looking up from the table were he was leaned over studying maps of some sort. Expecting his orders to be carried out he did not look up to make sure the chanter and other servants left. He simply waited a moment before speaking to me.

"Come"

_Come, heel, sit, beg, roll over, open your legs, play whore for me puppet. Makers what did I see in him, why did I allow things to progress as they did or as fast as they did. Bloody hell I haven't even been in Ostagar a full 24 hours and I already had been bedded by the king, almost started a incident between the Wardens & Fereldon! Been called a whore among other not so favorable names, been claimed and announced by said king, been accused of assassination, and almost committed treason. All in a day's work Cousland, Papa did say if you do anything to do it right or don't even try! Papa also said that to do one's duty was the most important thing, and never to skirt away from it, no matter how much we hated it. "It simply is the Cousland way, pup"_

Elizabeth swore she heard her papa in her head say that. How she missed them. Not realizing it she had never moved from her spot after Cailain had called to her, he said her name several times to no avail she was somewhere else in her mind. Finally she looked at him having realized he was looking.

"Your angry with me." he stated, as if it were fact and he was not asking.

"Yes," she saw no reason to lie, or sugar coat the truth. They were alone and she would tell him in case he didn't know what he had done, but she was pretty sure he knew; he was a smart man after all.

"Of that I saved you from punishment, or that I had laid claim to you?" he asked amused, turning fully to her now, he leaned on the table with his legs crossed at the ankle in front of him.

"Save me!? You did not save me from anything, in fact you made it worst!Laying claim to me so openly whilst everyone believes you to still be married to Anora! You claimed me as a mistress, a whore! Duncan reamed me for being so easy and careless. Logain looks like he is waiting to assassinate me, and not in the fun way your thinking."

Cailain smirked, while I continued.

"Mil Lord do you know what you have done, what you have started? I am cast down, not openly in fear they might incur your wrath. But neither am I welcomed anywhere, Duncan had to set up a separate tent for me because the other female Wardens do not wish to share their tent with a loose women. I am now guarded instead of guarding.-"

"I thought you would be use to all the attention, you are a tyrans daughter after all, a very beautiful one if I do say so myself, and I do."

"Yes I am a Tyrans daughter and as such am use to being talked about and looked at often enough, but not like this, never in scorn. If you'd remember I never even made my dabue to court yet. I wouldn't even care if it were just scorn and hurtful words about me, I would deal with it. But it is not, they are attacking my parents, my family honor...My family honor is being besmirched." embarrassing tears fell down my face and my voice rose in pitch at the end. So much had happened in so short amount of time, I had yet to have a moment to properly mourn my parents. Now it felt like the damn was crashing down, a gut wrenching sob escaped and I was about to collapse on the floor in tears, when strong arms held me up and close to a warm solid chest. Sweet coo's and place setting words were said to calm me but they did not. After a moment he must have realized I wasn't stopping anytime soon, he picked me up cradling me to his chest and carried me to his bed, sitting with me in his lap slowly rocking me back and forth.

After what seemed like forever, my sobs slowed down. The king my face in his big warm hand, kissed my eyes, then my cheeks down to my lips. It started soft and comforting, then hot and despite, leaning me back to where I laid on my back with him over me.

"Did you know I have a brother?"

"Cailian.."

"No it's true, I have a bastard half brother. We aren't even that far apart. My mother the late Queen was entice with me, she hadn't told my father that she was expecting yet. Because my mother was a fighter she had issue conceiving and keeping the babe to term. She had lost so many she wasn't sure my father could handle anymore let down. She waited til she was several months in til she told him. It was easy to hide her changing body since shortly after she found out he was called away for state afairs. When she was 5 moons along she had heard a rumor that her husband had a mistress and she was expecting as well. It broke my mothers heart, she was never the same after that. My uncles and father use to tell me stories of what she was like, but I never knew that person, all I knew was a quite, reserved women who did her duty, she was cold and detached. Never the warm, fun, quick to laugh, warrior goddess they claim she was. She died when I was young, only 5. "

"My father promised my mother that my birth right would remain mine alone, that no 'bastard' would steal it. And I was never to see him, that's when I found out I had a half brother. At 5, I was lonely, I wanted a brother, someone to play with. So I tried to find him, it took me years but I finally found that he was at my uncles house as his ward. When I was 12 I ran away from the palace, I was going to surprise my brother. Only when I got there he was there no longer. Later I had found news of my plan had been made known and my uncle heard, he took my brother to a chantry to start Templar training. I was infuriated, no matter how hard I tried or where I searched I never found him. It wasn't til after my father passed I stumbled upon his chronicles where it mentioned where he was. I couldn't go to him, not yet. I was to have my coronation and wedding, so I called on a trusted friend. He did find my brother."

"That is wonderful, what happened to him?" I asked so engrossed in the story I had forgotten to be angry with him, or ashamed that while angry I had broken down and cried in front of him, let alone made love to him again. We now laid on his bed naked with nothing covering us, he laid on his back with one hand behind his head, as the other played with my hair. I was laying on my stomach with my head resting on my hands, and elbows on his glorious chest.

"He was almost to late, I was. I didn't get to have the reunion with my brother I had always dreamed of. Instead my friend spirited him away to join him in his order, before he could become a Templar, of which he had protested ever being." bending his head to look me in the eye he said, "So you see my dear, I am just as you. I am orphaned as you are, and I have a lost brother just as you. I know your pain, though I do not think that makes it any less painful, It does make it easier to bear, knowing you are not alone in your grief."

I stared up at a man I figured I had easily pegged, only to realize he was a man of many layers and colors. And blighted stars I was falling in love with him. In that realization I pushed up kissing his slightly swollen lips.

"Cailain, King or not I will not let you shirk your duty, You missed the strategy meeting, and your soldier are awaiting your inspect-!" Logain yelled as he entered the tent rounding the corner to see us butt naked in his bed. Cailian quickly grabbed his cover and laid it over me.

"Cailian!" Logain growled out.

"Logain" Cailian responded calmly like nothing was amiss. He stood up butt ass naked and walked over to his basin washing up before he dressed.

"I'll not dress in full battle attire, after I inspect the troops I'll meet with the regent members and we will have your strategy meeting, again!" Cailian said as he dressed in a simple yet expensive tunic and breeches.

"Cailian, one does NOT inspect his troops in civilian clothes."

"They are hardly civilian clothes, and I hardly think it matters, I will not sit for the next several hours in heavy armor whilst my insides are being pushed out listening to that same people and the same argument for the hundredth time! I had already made my choice as to what we are doing. I am humoring you in this farce of a meeting!"

"It is a blessing Maric didn't live to see his welp like this."

"Yes, pity, I think he would have enjoyed watching you try to control MY kingdom."

There was a heavy silence in the tent, then Logain turned on his heels and fled the tent. Breathing a sigh of relief, Cailain walked over placing a quick kiss on my forehead before saying his goodbyes and left. I dressed and went back to my tent, not un-noticed as I would have liked.

After that day things had pretty much flown in the same pattern. I all but lived in Cailians tent, even when I wasn't there he would find me, or request me to accompany him to his meetings. All but for a few hours the day of the battle, I was to go into the wilds and collect a few things needed for the ritual. Something that Cailian had strong armed Duncan into postponing as long as possible, but there was no more time left, the battle was that eve. So in the morn I set off with Sir Jory & Daveth and Alistair to collect blood and papers.

It was eventful, While in there I tried to still look for any sign of my brother. When we had come upon a scouting party that had been decimated by darkspawn I had nearly frozen in fear, the thought of finding my brothers body like that. But no, they were not his men, but barers of Howles seal. I thanked the maker that they were not Cousland seals, as I slit the mans throat.

Upon our return to camp there was a uproar, a number of Wardens were in holding cells and a lot more of the king's personal guard when in the infirmary. confused as to what transpired I looked to Cailian but he was nowhere to be found, turning I ran smack dab into Duncan.

With out a word he roughly grabbed me and pushed me into his tent.

"What have you done?"

"Sir?" I asked not sure how to answer that.

"You stupid girl what have you done, I thought you were going to stay away from him as much as possible, I thought you were letting him down, Not playing with him."

"Wait are you talking about Cailain, what has happened?"

"What hasn't happened, he pushes to get the ritual held off, he pushes to have more guards on you. He pushes for meetings changed, traditions changed, order is chaos! Today he has commanded I hand you over to him, that you are not to join the order."

"He can't do that...can he?"

"No, you have been conscripted, if you do not recall. He nor anyone can stop this, it is to be, and it will be. I will know what has happened Elizabeth, you said he made you a whore, why then is he demanding you no longer be a warden?"

"I, we...it just...I'm just as confused as you are."

"...You love him." it was not a question but a statement of fact, a fact I knew all to well. I remained silent looking down at my feet.

"You fool, what have you done, your childishness and ignorance has lay way to harm several innocence. Anora, Logain, the Wardens, Your brother if he still yet lives. Your parents name, you have shamed them, what would they say if they were here?! Do you think he really loves you, that it is even possible, he is a KING, AND YOU ARE NOT BUT A PLAY TOY TO PASS THE TIME!" the last part he yelled, I felt it all the way to the bone.

He was right, Cailain doesn't love me, I'm just something to pass the time, he only has become attached because of the up coming battle. Once it is over and he heads back to Denerim I will be not but a distant memory. While I will be mending a shattered heart. What poisonous webs we weave, I just hurt myself.

I never saw Cailian after that, I busied myself before the battle, then when it was over Cailain was dead, as was Duncan..and all other Grey Wardens but Alistair and me. We were now traitors to the crown and hunted men...well women in my case.

Hope you liked... R&R

I was going to put actual lines from the game in but decided not to. The rant from Duncan I thought would be around what he would say, from the few times I managed to piss him off in games he did kinda sound fatherly, but short tempered, and knew how to hit 'below the belt' hit your 'sore spot'

Hope you guys liked Cailian, I love him, wish for a chance to romance in game but oh well, he'll just have to STAY in my dreams.


End file.
